The Lord of the Rings: The Rise of the Dark Lord
by TheLoneClone
Summary: When Middle-earth seems safe, a group of Gondorian traitors plan to join the remaining orc forces of the late Sauron. And if that's not bad enough, a group of Haradrim soldiers are attacking the Undying Lands, and are awaiting the Grey Havens. Will the forces of good triumph? Or will the forces of evil defeat the heroes? This is the fourth installment to LOTR, my style.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The white ship moved across the big blue ocean, heading towards the docks at the Undying Lands. The Undying Lands in Middle-earth were the home of many elves who wished to live forever, while some chose to stay in the world of mortal men. The boat, named the _White Sails_ by its creator, King Gil-Galad of the elves, carried not only elves, but two Hobbits, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, as well as the wizard Gandalf the White. Bilbo, early in the Third Age when he was sixty years of age, chose to follow Gandalf, who was known as Gandalf the Grey at the time, and a band of dwarves to the dwarven kingdom of Erebor.

Thorin Oakenshield led the thirteen dwarves, who traveled to the city of Rivendell after facing trolls and wargs. Thorin, who disliked the elves, reluctantly agreed to stay with the elves, but soon departed with the other twelve dwarves and Bilbo. Gandalf, in Rivendell, soon followed the dwarves. Bilbo and the dwarves were captured by the Goblin King and were held captive in Goblin Town. Bilbo had fallen early on when the dwarves were captured, and found a deformed Hobbit, Smeagol, who became known as Gollum.

Bilbo found a golden ring, which he later discovered was the One Ring of Mordor, created by the Dark Lord, Sauron. Gollum, who desired the Ring greatly, chased Bilbo, but the Hobbit escaped. Bilbo met up with the dwarves and Gandalf who escaped Goblin Town, and had even killed the Goblin King. But the escape was short lived, and orcs on wargs chased the group of heroes. Thorin challenged the orc leader, and was presumed dead, but Bilbo saved him and the Great Eagles led by Eagle King Gwahir rescued the Hobbit, wizard, and dwarves.

Later on, Gandalf disappeared again, and giant spiders of Mirkwood Forest wrapped up the dwarves. Bilbo, using his elven dagger, which he named Sting, rescued the dwarves and defeated the spiders. When he found the dwarves, however, they were captured yet again by the Mirkwood elves. The dwarves and Bilbo escaped and rode barrels down to the city of men called Dale. The dwarves and Bilbo left to Erebor, which was above Dale and was inhabited by the great dragon Smaug.

The dwarves and Bilbo made it to the kingdom, and had drawn Smaug out of Erebor. Bard, an archer in Dale, killed Smaug and became the king of Dale. Thorin had then become king of Erebor, and soon the dwarves, elves, and men were about to commence in a battle. More dwarves arrived, but before the war began, Gandalf appeared, warning the armies that wargs and orcs had come to fight them. The men, elves, and dwarves united, and fought the huge orc army.

Later in the battle, the Eagles came, and joined the good army. The good team won, but still had many casualties: Thorin and his nephews, Fili and Kili, were killed, as well as many dwarven, elven, and men soldiers. Later in Bilbo's life, the Hobbit discovered that the One Ring could turn the wearer invisible, but the Dark Lord was searching for it. Fifty one years later, Bilbo, one hundred and eleven years old, left to Rivendell, leaving his nephew Frodo all of his belongings, including the Ring. Bilbo only took his walking stick, Sting, and his journal and horse.

Soon, though, Frodo and eight other people of Middle-earth created the Fellowship of the Ring and traveled to destroy the Ring. The members of the Fellowship are Aragorn, the heir to the fallen king of Gondor, Isildur; Legolas, son of the elven king Thranduil; Gimli, son of Gloin; Boromir of Gondor; three Hobbits, which are Frodo's cousins, Merry and Pippin, as well as Frodo's friend, Sam; and Gandalf came as well. The Fellowship journeyed to Moria, where Gandalf was lost, and then to Lothlorien, followed by Amon Hen, where Boromir was killed by the Uruk Hai of Saruman.

The Fellowship was broken, whereas Merry and Pippin were kidnapped by the Uruk Hai, Frodo and Sam found Gollum, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli trailed Merry and Pippin's captors. The Ents of Fangorn rescued Merry and Pippin, and then Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, appeared to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, and they traveled to help the people of Rohan, led by King Theoden. Frodo and Sam got to Mordor, but were betrayed by Gollum. Eventually, Frodo and Sam destroyed the Ring and Gollum with it; Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf distracted Sauron; and Middle-earth was saved. It appeared that way, actually: a group of traitors disguised as Gondorian soldiers are planning to attack inside the Gondorian stronghold Minas Tirith. In their plan to overthrow Gondor, they are ready to start with the outlying watchtower of Osgiliath.

And as for the _White Sails_, a group of Haradrim archers and lancers are waiting, destroying the Undying Lands. So once again, the late Dark Lord's forces have struck again, and even more are lurking in the shadows…


	2. The Battle of the Undying Lands

Chapter One

The Battle of the Undying Lands

The _White Sails _came into view of the Undying Lands. Onboard the boat, an elven soldier gasped. "Hold! Hold the ship!" he ordered the captain. The captain tugged on the wheel to the ship, pulling it to a halt. "What do you see, Tark?" the elf captain asked. Tark was an expert archer, and a participant in the battle of Helm's Deep. He donned shoulder length black hair and a golden helmet, chestplate, and ankle plates.

The elf drew his bow. "Haradrim! All over the place," he reported, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "I'll have to pull back to the Grey Havens!" the captain shouted across the deck, but Tark had already fired his arrow, which planted itself in a Haradrim archer's chest. "Don't bother," Tark replied, drawing another arrow. Gandalf climbed up the stairs that led to the lower deck.

"What's all the commotion?" Lord Elrond of Rivendell asked, who had followed Gandalf. "Haradrim, Lord Elrond," the captain reported. "Well how in the name of Gil-Galad did they get here?" Elrond ordered, awaiting a response. "I have no idea, sir," the captain answered.

Elrond turned to Tark. "Well then, Tark. It appears you have some team leading jobs to take care of."

Tark smiled, just as five elven rangers appeared from the doorway, followed by Bilbo and Frodo. "Follow me," Tark commanded the rangers, then jumped over the railing. The elven rangers trailed after their officer, heading towards a rock for cover. "What's going on up here?" Bilbo demanded.

"Haradrim have attacked, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf told the elderly Hobbit. "Haradrim?" Frodo questioned, remembering his encounter with the wicked men with Sam, Gollum, as well as joining with the rangers of Gondor led by Faramir. "Yes, Frodo," Elrond said, followed by a swift motion to an elven guard. The guard carried a large fabric. He pulled it back, and it revealed two sheathed daggers.

Elrond pulled each dagger from the cloth, than handed one to each Hobbit. "Watch over them, whereas they could save your life in the biggest problem. "I will remember that, Lord Elrond," Frodo answered, and then attached the weapon to his belt. Bilbo did the same. "I will be back in second," Elrond stated, heading into the lower deck. "Bilbo, I suggest you, Frodo, and some guards stay onboard," Gandalf suggested, gesturing to the lower deck's door.

"Will do, Gandalf," Frodo replied, as he helped Bilbo down the steps. Soon after that, Elrond appeared from the door, bearing golden armor, a black cape, and a sheathed sword strapped to his belt. "I'm ready when you are, Gandalf," the elf lord stated. "Then let's get on with it," the wizard answered, pulling his staff from a rack.

Tark drew another arrow, as did all of the rangers. Each ranger wore a green hood which was part of their shirt, green pants, and green shirts. Tark released the arrow. "Good one, sir," an elf congratulated his leader. "Thank you," Tark replied, just before his jaw dropped. "Down! Down!" he shouted. The elf dropped to the ground just as a Haradrim's arrow whizzed past his head.

Tark removed his helmet, tossing it at the Haradrim scout. The golden headgear knocked the Haradrim down. Two elves gagged the Haradrim. "Take him back to the ship," Tark ordered. The elves nodded, and then took the captured Haradrim to the boat. Tark pulled his green hood over his head, then pushed his bow into his quiver.

The captain of the rangers of Gondor, Faramir, patrolled the walls of the Gondorian outpost of Osgiliath. Faramir came to a halt at one ranger, Damrod, who was a high ranked ranger, more specifically Faramir's right hand man. "Anything sighted yet, Damrod?" the captain questioned the ranger.

"Not yet, captain," the soldier answered.

"Keep your eyes open, Damrod," Faramir smiled, patting the ranger's shoulder. Faramir moved more down the line, to a group of soldiers in their silver Gondorian armor. Three of the five bore their pointed helmets. All but one of the soldiers had a clean shaven face. The bearded soldier talked first. "Well, captain. Did we spot any orcs yet?"

Faramir shook his head no. "I'm afraid not, Norris." Norris shook his head, then said, "What a pity. We could've taken out a whole horde, maybe more."

Faramir smiled, and then walked off. "See you later, boys." One of the other soldiers looked to Faramir. "There isn't going to be a later, captain." And the soldier was right: Osgiliath was attacked within the hour.

King Elessar, known more commonly as Aragorn in the Third Age, walked through the throne room doors. "Are you sure that three hundred orcs are approaching Osgiliath, Beregond?" the king asked the captain of the guard. "Yes, your majesty," the soldier answered with respect.

Elessar turned around, facing Beregond. "Send out one of your men to warn the guards," he ordered. Beregond bowed, then commanded another guard, "Get Endenhill."

Onboard the boat, the two elves hauled the gagged archer into their cargo hold. Before one of the elves locked the door, Gandalf stopped him. "I'd like to have a word with him." The guard nodded, waited for Gandalf to get inside, and then locked the door behind him.

"How did you get to the Undying Lands?" Gandalf asked the Haradrim after taking off his gag. "None of your concern, old man," the soldier insulted the wizard. Gandalf pulled up a chair and sat straight across from him.

"Tell me," Gandalf ordered calmly. The archer only laughed. Gandalf responded by punching the Haradrim's face. "I said tell me." The guard just sat there, laughing. Gandalf stood up, then walked away from the room, knocking on the door. The elf opened the locked door, but before he walked out, the Haradrim stopped him.

"Hey, elf," the Haradrim said, looking at the elf. "Yes?" the guard asked. "Isn't the dark lord Sauron dead?" The elf laughed. "What kind of a question is that?" The Haradrim smiled. "You have no idea."

"What?" the elf asked confused. Suddenly, the Haradrim's eyes turned red, and he stared at the elf. "What? On no," he said confused, just as he caught on fire. The Haradrim's smile grew larger. "The dark lord is back in business." 


End file.
